Maddian
by Anonymousgirl3355
Summary: Set after the second series, Maddian are reunited. But for how long... Please read, review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am new to the fan fiction writing thing so if I'm not that good please say how I can improve. This story starts off when Maddy leaves Rhydian at the end of series 2.**

Maddy POV

I couldn't bear it. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I had been like this ever since I left to the wild but it had never been this bad. I can't believe it took this long to realise I loved Rhydian. I wish he was here right now. I wished it until my heart felt like it was about to burst. As I woke up to the morning wolf howl, I felt like I'd rather die then face another painful day doing my chores and being without Rhydian. As I ate my breakfast (raw rabbit) my head started to whirl. I could hardly concentrate on what any one was saying. Jana came up to me and asked if I was OK. I replied saying I was fine but she didn't seem to convinced. Neither did Keri when she came to find out what was wrong. They asked if I wanted to stay in bed but I said no. At least working I could slightly forget the pain in my chest. That's when I fainted.

Rhydians POV

Shannon:"Are you ok Rhydian, you don't seem OK, what's a matter, you've been down ever since Maddy left. I know it's sad but it's been over a week."

Tom:" Come on mate, lets go play football, that will cheer you up."

Shannon:*rolling her eyes at Tom*"Not everyone is a mega football fan like you Tom.

Tom:" Then somethings wrong with the world."

I tuned Shannon and Tom's argument to a faint blur. They didn't know what was happening to me. I felt like my head was about to burst. Suddenly my head started spinning. That's when I fainted.

Shannon's POV

As the doctors swarmed in I could hear them yelling stuff. That's when I heard. We need to give him a blood test.

"No,"I yelled"He is allergic to a lot of hospital stuff, his doctor gave him pills for another problem, he said if this happens I had to call him and Rhydian has to be laid down in piece till then.

Doctor: "Fine yet him home." He instructed his team.

As soon as I could I called Emma…

Phone call

Emma: Hello

Shannon: Hi it's Shannon, Rhydians just fainted. Ever since you left he's been sort of dead and quiet.

Emma: Maddys just fainted to, and she's been just like Rhydian…

Shannon: Hello?

Emma: I will be back in a minute Shan, wait there.

Phone call ended

Emma's POV

I knew what was happening. As I realised loads of questions started swirling round my head. Why are they so young, why is the pull so strong.

Daniel: "Emma what's happening?"

Me: I think Maddy and Rhydian are soul mates…

Daniel: "ehm… Well… Are you sure?"

Me: "Well Rhydians fainted to, and he acted just like Maddy did according to Shannon."

I started to explain to Shannon.

Phone call

"Soul mates are 2 wolfbloods who fall in love and can't be apart for long. If we don't get Rhydian and Maddy together in time they will die…"

I gasped as I realised what I said and that it was true.

Me: "Shannon, meet me in the woods, I'll start coming, bring Rhydian"

Shannon: "OK see you then"

1 hour later

Me: Shannon, hi, we need to put the pm together on this rug.

Shannon:OK

Maddy's POV

I slowly woke up wondering what had happened and how the feeling in my chest had disappeared. I looked up and saw Mum and Shannon.

Me: "Shannon, Tom what's happening? Why are you here? Not that's it's bad to see you…

Then I saw Rhydian, I couldn't believe it. As he slowly began to open his eyes a hugged him close, as if I never wanted to let go ever.

Rhydians POV

I slowly woke up wondering where I was. Then nothing mattered any more. Maddy was here! Touching me! Hugging me! I returned the hug and then looked at her face, she is so beautiful I thought to myself before I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't then till I realised we had company. Emma, Shannon, Tom, and my mum. I leapt up to hug my mum and then missed Maddy instantly. I reached her and hugged her back, never wanting to let go…

 **Thanks very much for reading this. I will do another one if I get feedback or not, just because I enjoy writing them but please do leave a review, criticism aloud.**

 **I also want to give some shoutouts. I'd like to thank xMissWhitneyBexx for inspiring me to write this and also for writing a amazing version herself. I'd also like to thank ilovebobbylockwood for also writing an amazing version herself**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading this and thanks to those who read the last one**

Maddy's POV

I still couldn't believe Rhydian was lying here next to me. As Mam explained what happened and the whole soul mate thing, I snuggled into Rhydians chest. Then my face went pale.

Me: "what are we going to do, I mean I can't go back and Rhydian can't come here?"

Mam: "We'll figure something out sweetie, for now let's get back to camp, I expect Bryn will want to see Rhydian and Jana will want to know your OK"

Me: "Ok then Mam…"

Third person POV

They walked slowly back to the wild pack, Rhydian hand in hand with Maddy, leaning on his shoulder. As they walked they heard a snap behind them. They looked around but couldn't see any thing. Assuming it was some kind of animal they carried on walking back to camp, but little did they know, that Dr Whitewood was following close behind…

Rhydians POV

Rhydians heart was soaring. He was with Maddy and his mum and heading back to the wild pack. Although he was so happy, he still felt like someone was following him

He soon forgot all about that when Bryn came flying toward him. He laughed as Bryn sent himself and Maddy flying.

Me: "Hello Bryn, nice to see you to"

Bryn" I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been? Never mind that now, oh are you ok now Maddy, Janas been worried about you.

Maddy: "I'm fine now Bryn, I'll go and see Jana whilst you catch up with Rhydian

Jana's POV

Me: "Maddy! Your ok, what happened?

Maddy: "I'm fine"*she explains everything to Jana*

As Maddy explained, I started to get quite jealous, Rhydian was going to be my boyfriend, I loved him and thought he loved me…

Rhydian: "Jana, hey, haven't seen you in a while, how's being a alpha like?

I got more jealous when I saw Maddy's face when Rhydian arrived and I nearly burst when he wrapped his arm round her waist but then I thought, they are my friends, I should be happy for them, I'll find a guy someday?

Me: "Hey Rhydian come on, I know the best place to catch up

I pulled Maddy and Rhydian to my tent, biting back the jealousy as I did so

That night

Maddy's POV

Mam: "Right, Rhydian and Maddy, you can both squeeze onto the heather beds in Maddy's tent for now, we'll sort something else out later."

Me: "Ok Mam, night"

Mam: "Night you to"

Rhydian: "Night Mrs Smith

Mam: "Call me Emma Rhydian, your practically family now"

Rhydian: "Ok Emma, night

As my Mam left I snuggled down,Rhydian snuggled down next to me and wound his arm round my waist and murmured in my ear

Rhydian: "I love you

Me: "I love you too

Rhydian slowly pulled my chin up and kissed me. I couldn't think of another time in my life that beat this. As he started to deepen the kiss, I managed to gain enough strength to pull away.

Me: "Rhydian, we are surrounded by other wolfbloods, they will all be able to hear" I whispered

Rhydian: "Fine, we'll do it later" he chuckled

Me: "Perfect" I muttered as I snuggled closer into his chest"

That's when I fell asleep

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you want another one, criticism welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for all of the reviews, I haven't had a chance to reply to them all yet as I have been very busy recently. I am very sorry for not posting in a while, I have wrote an extra long chapter for you guys now to make up for it , please forgive me! There isn't much Maddian in this chapter but I promise some for the next chapter. So please read review and enjoy xx**

Maddy's POV

Shannon:"Maddy, Rhydian, Maddy, wake up!"

Me:"OK OK Shan, stop yelling."

Shannon:"You need to get up now"

Me:"It's to early Shan, it's still dark, go back to sleep"

Shannon:"No Maddy, this is urgent, look, your mum has found Dr Whitewoods scent."

Me:"Shan, that's ridiculous, go away."

Shannon:"Maddy, get up, I'm not lying"

Rhydian:"Are you sure? This isn't some kind of trick, is it?"

Shannon:"No, I'm serious, when do I joke about something like this?"

I slowly got up and started pacing round the tent whilst Rhydian sat up and started thinking about something.

Me:"I mean she can't have followed us, she can't follow our scent, she cant follow us that quickly anyway, could she?

Shannon:"Well Maddy, it wouldn't be that hard exactly to follow the footprints and me and Tom aren't very fast, especially carrying an unconscious Rhydian…" Shannon told me gently

Maddy:" Then what are we going to do?"

Shannon:" Well I have a idea"

As Shannon told me here idea, my mind started to improve it and make it work

Me:"Shan, that's brilliant"

A Few Hours Later

Me:"Bye Keri, Bye Jana"

I spoke as loudly as possible in hope Dr Whitewood would here.

Keri:"Bye Maddy take care, bye my beautiful boy, come back soon."

Jana didn't come out of her room. I made my way to it and found her scowling at her badly made heather bed

Me:"Jana, are you OK?"

Jana:"No of course I'm not, your going out with my soul mate"

Me:"What are you talking about, he's my soul mate"

Jana:"He's just going out with you to make me jealous, he doesn't really like you"

As she said this my heart dropped, what if it was true? I didn't let Jana know though, that was the last thing I wanted.

A Few minutes later after a lot of bickering.

Jana:"Fine whoever he wants to spend the most time with gets him

Me:"Fine"

Jana"Fine"

Jana then tossed her bright red hair over her shoulder and stomped out of the room

As me, Rhydian, Shannon, Tom, Mam and Dad walked home, I started to get a bit nervous, what if our plan didn't work? What if Rhydian did like Jana? What if our secret got found out, what if I got separated from Rhydian, he was my life now. As these terrifying thoughts swirled found my head, Rhydian squeezed my hand lightly

Rhydian:"Are you OK Mads?"

Me:"Yeah I'm fine… But what if our plan doesn't work

Rhydian:"Of course it will, look, we go home and pretend to have a sleepover and leave some half eaten food on the table and pretend to go to sleep. Them Dr Whitewood will come and steal the food, we call the police and tell them about her harassing us as well. She gets locked up and it all ends happily ever after.

I didn't tell him that I was also scared of Jana, what if she's telling the truth?

Tom:"Still don't get why we're having a sleepover though, I'm missing the first game of the season."

Shannon:"Dr Whitewood would suspect something if it just Rhydian at Maddy's. Anyway why else would they leave half eaten food on the table"

Tom:"OK OK but couldn't it be a different night, what's so special about tonight?"

Shannon:"For goodness sake Tom, there are more important things then football"

Tom:"Like what"

Shannon:"Like Rhydian and Maddy, if the secret gets out, they will be treated like lab animals and we'd never see them again."

Tom:" OK but you were the one who nearly posted the pictures on your blog, you can't blame me."

Shannon:"Yes Tom, nearly, but I didn't, there's a difference."

Me:"Stop arguing you two, we're home"

Rhydian:"Come on, there's no reason saying we can't enjoy the sleepover until Whitewood comes.

Me:"Oh no

As we got closer to the house I realised that Whitewood had been there, the house was ransacked, as I ran up to my bedroom though, it looked like it had been cleaned, daily.

Rhydian:"I came in here a few times to tidy it up y'no, make it ready for you to come back"

He said whilst blushing furiously, I couldn't believe he did that, I love him more everyday, if that's possible.

Me:"Thanks Rhydian"

And because the others went downstairs, I leaned forwards and placed my chapped lips on his smooth red ones. Several minutes later, or it could have been days for all I new, there was a loud cough, Tom

Tom:"Ehm Shan said she's going food shopping, do you wanna come?"

Me:"Yeah sure, come on Rhydian, I want cookie dough ice-cream"

Rhydian:"As long as I get to choose the popcorn flavour:" he said laughing

Me:"You'll have to fight Tom on that one.

After making sure the doors and windows were firmly locked we headed out to the shop, Mam and Dad coming to, to do our weekly shop for all of our remaining food had gone bad.

I quickly scurried towards the ice-cream freezer

Me:"Mmm, it's been so long since I've had ice-cream"

Rhydian:"Mads, it's been less than a week, you normally only have ice-cream once a month anyway"

Me:"I know but being in the wild makes everything feel so much longer"

We picked the ice-cream and Shannon and I went to get the pizzas whilst the boys fought over the popcorn. We met at the checkout with two bags of toffee popcorn and two bags of salty, they had also been at the Pringles.

Shannon:"Guys, you got original and salt and vinegar flavoured Pringles but not sour cream and onion, what is wrong with you?"

She marched off the get the crisps whilst the boys laughed and laughed, I was quite amused too, Shannon doesn't often make a fuss about crisps, even joking about them. She calls the boys childish when they fight but then they probably aren't joking. We meet up with Mam and Dad and set off home, I am still anxious about tonight, and I'm sure, somehow, Rhydian can tell, every time I worry, he squeezes my hand or pulls me in close, it must be because of the soul mate thing. We got back and started eating dinner in front of the TV. When we've finished, we put the leftovers on the table and and made the sofa on the bed. We then curled up on the sofa and waited…

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger and sorry if the characters are be a bit out of character, I'm doing my best, please leave a review xx**

 **P.S. I'm probably going to post every Monday and Friday but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to post on these day exactly so sorry if they are s bit late or early xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, a love reading them so please do review my work, this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, so please read, review and enjoy xx**

Maddy's POV

It was about 3 in the morning when we heard a noise downstairs, straining my Wolfblood scenes as much as I could to make sure it was her. Then I got a whiff of her disgusting stench, it was her. As carefully as I could I gently woke Rhydian up who had his arms wrapped tightly around me, he started mumbling something about him being too comfy to get up but then he remembered what was going on and was quiet.

Me:"Shan wake up, Shan"

Shannon:"Oh yeah, wake up Tom, are you sure she's hear?"

Rhydian:"Yeah, I can smell her stench from a mile away"

Me:"Come on, let's call the police, Rhydian…"

Rhydian:"I'll get the door and make sure it's locked."

Shannon:"Don't forget the Windows. For goodness sake Tom wake up"

Me:"Oh just leave him if he doesn't want to see our 'close friend' be arrested then he can stay there"

Tom:"OK OK I'm up, I'll help Rhydian"

Me:"No offence Tom but he's kind of using his Wolfblood powers to jump off the roof to get to the door."

I said carefully, scared he would get annoyed.

Shannon:"Look, nows not the time to get jealous of their Wolfblood powers, I'll ring the police, Tom you try and make some noise like a cat or something so she won't hear us"

Tom:"And how am I meant to do that?"

Shannon:"I don't know, use YouTube or something."

Tom:"OK"

Me:"I'll go help Rhydian"

I crept down to my window and dropped where I was certain there were no windows, I then crept towards Rhydian. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

Rhydian:"After this, you can come home and we'll see each other every day"

Me:"I know"

I slowly leaned forward and he did the same, as our lips met a warm tingle, went through my body, we heard a siren somewhere but I was oblivious, a looked into his bright blue eyes and sighed, Jana couldn't take him away from me, surely. Even so I thought I'd better tell him, no secrets

Me"Rhydian"

Rhydian:"Yeah"

Me:"I've got something I need to tell you"

Rhydian:"What is it Mads, you can tell me anything"

Me:"Jana spoke to me before we left, she said you were going out with me to make Jana jealous and to make her get the courage to ask you out."

I said this all at once and by the time I was done I had tears in my eyes, me, I don't cry, especially not in front of Rhydian, he won't want me now.

Rhydian:"Maddy, this isn't true, I love you, don't you understand that, we'll go sort Jana out later but for now we can be together and get rid of Whitewood"

Me:"I love you too, so much"

Tears started falling down my face, but I didn't care, he loved me. Rhydian gently kissed my tears away and intwined his fingers with mine.

Rhydian"Come on, let's go see Whitewood get taken away"

We unlocked the front door for the police and they grabbed Whitewood before she could escape. Dr Whitewood, you are hereby arrested from breaking an entry, robbing and harassing on several occasions. When the police had gone we were suddenly filled with energy, she was gone, I could come home. I couldn't hide my excitement, I pulled Rhydian into a long kiss and he returned it with just as much gusto.

Mam:"Ehm, well you guys can finish your food and then go to bed, me and Dan are going back to bed now, night."

I blushed bright red but soon got distracted by the film, food and Rhydian wrapping his arms around me and snuggling into the sofa.

Next Morning

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was, then I remembered, Shan lay, here head on my feet. When I sat up she was lying on Toms arm, it looked like he had his arm round her.

Rhydian:"Mornin' Mads"

Me:"Do you think Tom and Shannon would ever go out?"

Rhydian:"Maybe but they argue to much"

Me:"And I guess Shannon's got Harry"

Rhydian:"No, Shan dumped him a few days ago, he was cheating on her with Katrina"

Me:"Poor Shan but seriously, Katrina, that mans got really bad taste, other than Shannon"

Rhydian:"True, Tom was really nice about it though, he took us to Bernie's and bought her a hot chocolate."

Me:"but it's summer"

Rhydian:"That's what I said but come on, it is Tom, what did you expect.

Shannon:"What are you guys talking about"

Me:"Just catching up, we need to have a girls talk sometime"

Shannon:"You, girls talk, OK, what's happened."

Me:"Just wanted to find out what's happening with you and boys."

Shannon:"OK, we'll do this later when it just us"

Rhydian:"Hello, we are right here, why can't we hear?"

Me:"Cause some things are private."

Few Hours Later

*Knock Knock Knock*

I was lying in Rhydian's arms on the sofa. We were watching Annabelle the horror film(which isn't as spooky in the day) when there was a very impatient knock on the door

Me:"Shan can you go and get it?"

Shannon:"No, get it yourself, why did you pick me anyway?"

Me:"Cause you're the closest to the door"

I slowly hauled myself up. Mam and Dad had gone out to find new jobs. I groaned when I realised that tomorrow I would have to do the one thing I hadn't missed whilst I was in the wild. School. I walked towards the door, grabbing a handful of popcorn on the way which I promptly dropped when I opened the door. It was Jana

Me:"Er Hello

Jana:"Hey, I got a day off on duties so I thought I'd come for a visit.

Me:"OK, I thought you hated me."

Jana:"What are you talking about, I haven't seen you in ages, since I moved out of my old pack, I live in the caravan again now, I didn't get on well with my dad or sister.

Me:"What do you mean, you were there last week, I spoke to you yesterday."

Jana:"What are you talking about Maddy, have I done something wrong"

Maddy:"Never mind, come in"

I was really confused to what was happening. What was Jana doing, I remembered what she said and quickly followed her into the living room.

 **Thanks for reading this, I tried to add more Maddian, it might seem a bit confusing at the moment but the next few chapters will hopefully answer your questions, please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapters. This chapter answers a few questions but not many, they will be answers in the next chapter though, please read review and enjoy xx**

Jana was still acting weird. Normally it would be classed as normal but compared to yesterday… She also looked a lot different too, her hair seemed a lot longer than yesterday and she looked a lot more clean and tidy. I dismissed these thoughts quickly and tuned into the conversation.

Shannon:"So, I quickly called the police whilst Tom played a YouTube video of a cat meowing softly.

Tom:"And then Rhydian and Maddy locked up the windows and the door until the police came, they actually took forever. What were you doing?"

Rhydian:"We were Ehm

Me:"Well we had to wait for the police to unlock the door didn't we?"

I said making it sound obvious. Tom and Shan still castes us suspicious looks.

Shannon:"Anyway, so they came in and caught Dr Whitewood, we told her about her harassing us as well. We are going to send us a letter soon on how they punish her."

Rhydian:"Hey, Mads, can you come and help me refill the popcorn, I burned it last time."

Me:"Sure"

We walked out into the kitchen. Rhydian wrote on a piece of kitchen roll as we were still in earshot of Jana.

The note said…

What's with Jana? She hasn't been any other than friendly to me and she's been normal to you, hasn't she?

I worried look crossed over Rhydian's face.

I quickly replied…

Well when I answered the door she said she's moved back into the caravan because she didn't get on well with her father and sister and that she hasn't seen me in ages, she also looked a bit different. Other than that she's acted like she did before I left.

We finished making the popcorn, burned the kitchen roll and walked back into the living room where Tom, Jana and Shannon were talking about the time Jana and Jimmy had a food fight at school. By the end we were still laughing so much we didn't here Mam and Dad come home.

Mam:"Right Maddy. I've washed and ironed your uniform for tomorrow, the rest of you better go home unless you want to help Maddy tidy up.

Shannon:"OK. Bye Maddy, Bye Mr and Mrs Smith."

Tom:"Yeah, bye"

Rhydian:"The Vaughn's don't get back for a while, I'll stay and help tidy for a bit"

Me:"Thanks Rhydian, Bye Shan, Bye Tom"

Shannon:"See you tomorrow Maddy, see you tomorrow Rhydian"

Mam:"Right, me and ya father have to nip out to get some stationary and a briefcase for work, we'll be back in a few hours, you guys tidy up and then make sure your home works done."

Me:"Bye Mam, we will, come on Rhydian lets get to work."

I inwardly groaned.

Rhydian:"Let's make it into a game, who ever tidies up there half the fastest wins."

Me:"OK, prepare to get smashed"

Rhydian marked out a line and we began. It was still hard work but doing it with Rhydian ,re made it a lot more fun. I shouted DONE as soon as I finished my half of the kitchen whilst Rhydian was still searching for the pan cupboard.

Rhydian:"Fine, you win, what do you want?"

Me:"You know what I want"

I said whilst narrowing my eyes. Rhydian laughed and placed his warm, soft lips on mine. A few minutes later we broke apart thanks to Rhydians phone going off.

Rhydian answered it, looking slightly annoyed. I laughed silently at his sweetness.

Rhydian:"I'd better get home quick, the Vaughn's will be home in ten minutes"

I pouted, making a puppy face.

Me:"Aaawww.

He placed another kiss on my lips

Me:"Bye, see you tomorrow."

Rhydian:"Bye, love you"

Me:"Love you to."

When Rhydian left I went through my school bag, finishing off bits off homework I didn't have time to do. My mind drifted off to that terrible day we left. At least one good thing came out of it, Rhydian and I were able to express our feelings. Are alibi in the end was that my Grandma had been in an emergency operation that went slightly wrong so there wasn't enough time to tell school before we left. I was still a bit nervous about facing all the questions tomorrow. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like Rhydian saying hello?

Conversation in head

Me:"What's happening, is it you Rhydian?"

Rhydian:"Yes. My mum told me about this, it's called Ansion. It's a Wolfblood power that only a few true soul mates can use, we can't use it much at first though, it's a bit like Eolas."

Me:"Yeah, I'm already getting quite dizzy."

Rhydian:"Yeah same, love you, bye"

Me:" love you to."

Conversation ended

That was so cool, I finished my homework with more energy even though I'm still a bit dizzy. My parents got back and soon started making tea. I went down for tea and then watched Youtube for a bit. I then went to bed, dreading tomorrow.

I woke up to the way to loud sound of my alarm going off. Seriously, people make these things way to loud. I finally found it and threw it on the floor. Turns out they make them unbreakable as well. I slowly crawled out of bed and turned it off, I'm up I'm up, a mumbled at it whilst finding the switch. Once it was of I debated with myself whether to get up or crawl back into bed, I was seriously temped to crawl back into bed but I didn't want to be late on my first day back. I got dressed, sorted my hair and went down to make breakfast.

To my surprise my mum and dad were already down there, they normally are worse then me at getting up in a morning. I pored myself some Cheerios whilst my Mam fried some bacon, this is why I get up, I thought to myself as I tucked in to the bacon. I grabbed my bag and ran into the forest where I'm supposed to meet Rhydian, saying goodbye to my parent on the way out.

 **Thanks for reading this, I thing a might have gone a bit to cheesy on the Maddian but I'm not sure, please tell me what you think. Thank you for the people who favourited and wrote reviews, they are very much appreciated, I get ridiculously happy every time I get a review or favourite so please do that. Again, thanks for reading xx**


End file.
